Fifty Moments, Fifty Words
by whisper.january
Summary: Fifty words and moments describing the life and love of Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, ten per chapter.
1. 1 through 10

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

-I've always wanted to try my hand at one of these, so I found a random word generator and here we are! Enjoy.

1) **Flatter**: She used to think that his words were just meant to flatter her, that a 'beautiful' here and a 'lovely' there were just empty words. When he realized this that maybe actions were better than words and promptly pressed his lips to hers in with no one but a portrait of some ancestor or another to see. Then he came to the (false) conclusion that _she_ was just flattering _him_ by kissing him back, so they were back to square one

2) **Crystal**: She absolutely loathes divination, thinks it to be all rubbish. This idea was set in stone the first time she looked into a crystal ball in Professor Trelawney's class. It wasn't till years and years later, lying in his arms in the dead of the night that her mind changes. All it took was honest eyes and a whisper. Pulling her close, lips to her ear, he told her how he dreamt of this life before he'd known her. And she believes him, because, she replies with a smile _so did she_.

3) **Holiday**: Their first holiday together was a disaster. They promised to not use magic unless in a life or death situation. So when Sirius got food poisoning and Hermione got so badly sunburned she could hardly move, they decided that maybe a holiday from magic wasn't the greatest idea.

4) **Photograph**: Hermione loves wizard photographs. The fact that they move like a tiny paper film was something that remains a novelty to her. She particularly loves the one of the whole gang the Christmas just before her and Sirius had gotten together. He gazes fondly at Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but there's something in the way he looks at her. It's an adoring gaze, and she sees herself doing the same back to him when he looks away. It's a wonder it took so long for them to get together when they finally lock eyes and it's positively sinful.

5) **Button**: They live to push each other's buttons and screaming matches weren't uncommon for a bit. They disagree, they bicker, they argue, they fight, they make up, and then they start all over. So when one day an argument over house elf rights comes to an abrupt silence, they assume one has hexed the other and Molly rushes to remedy the situation. When she returns to the rest of the house's occupants she's red faced and looks positively scandalized and refuses to talk about it.

6) **Glasses**: There's a potion to fix poor eyesight, but it's a thick, foul tasting once a day event. Sirius realizes why Harry chooses to stick to his glasses instead when he is prescribed such potions. He needs to do something about the fact that books aren't as easy to read when ones vision isn't as good as it used to be, so he enlists his girlfriend to help him pick some frames. He's sure he finds a suitable pair when he puts them on and Hermione bits her lip and purrs out how she never knew glasses could be so sexy.

7) **Artist**: Hermione plays the piano and Sirius has a surprisingly lovely singing voice. Sometimes, very rarely though, she'll sit and play and he'll join her and they make a mix of such lovely music-every note, scale, and word full of adoration-that they, for a moment, consider themselves true artists.

8) **Paranoia**: Sirius has an unfounded feeling of paranoia occasionally when it comes to Hermione. _What if she realizes I'm too old for her? Too jaded? Just not enough? _He lays awake thinking about these questions sometimes and wonders _what the hell does she see in me?_ What he doesn't know is that when old feelings of insecurity pop up, Hermione wonders _what is this wonderful man doing with someone like_ me?

9) **Force**: Hermione forces Sirius to be the one to tell Harry about them. She can't stand it when he's made at her and Sirius is like a father to him and please, oh please Sirius can you be the one to do it? He can't deny her and has the black eye to prove it, although Harry is surprisingly supportive. He gets his revenge when he forces Hermione to tell Molly, so really, he got the better end of the deal.

10) **Scarf**: Hermione loves her Gryffindor scarf and prefers it over others when it's cold out. Sirius, on the other hand, notices just how young it makes her seem and he wishes, not for the first time and definitely not for the last, that he were twenty years younger.


	2. 11 through 20

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

* * *

11) **Cat**: If there's anyone Crookshanks loves more than Hermione, it's Sirius. He'll curl up in the tall mans lap, purring contentedly and make a fuss when removed. Hermione claims that it's one of the reasons she knew Sirius was right for her, and Sirius secretly thanks the half-cat half-kneazle by not pushing the mangy feline off his lap most of the time (he is most definitely a dog person).

12) **Dungeon**: He confides in her one night that he was terrified of the Slytherin dungeons in his youth. Not only was it exceedingly creepy, but it was home to some of the most hateful people of all time. He lost his brother to those dungeons and it's never stopped hurting.

13) **Doorbell**: Sirius likes that she still rings the doorbell to his new house (Grimmauld Place was not exactly where he wanted to spend his days) instead of using the floo or just apparating in as he told her she could. She claims that there are just some things she likes to continue doing the muggle way, but he knows she has a childish desire to push a button.

14) **Robot**: There are some days where Sirius is haunted by his past. Those days are becoming less and less frequent, thank Merlin, but when it happens he becomes a shell of himself. Hermione prides herself on the fact that she knows how to read him better than anyone else, but when he gets way she feels so useless. His movement becomes robotic and he wanders about like a ghost. She knows when he finally snaps out of it when suddenly his eyes are blazing with passion and he needs her _now_.

15)**Bread**: Molly teaches Hermione how to cook one day when Sirius is out with Harry. He comes home and the air is thick with the scent of sweet smelling bread and he kisses her on her flour covered nose. He hides his grimace when he takes the first bite of her creation.

16) **Aircraft**: Sirius loves to fly. He, Harry, and the Weasley children often take to the sky for a friendly game of quidditch with Hermione watching on. He completely takes her by surprise when he swoops down low and tries to pull her onto the broom. Hermione charms her feet to the ground to prevent this and firmly tells him that she'll be staying safe on the earth _thank you very much_.

17) **Fur**: Hermione knows that Sirius can have loads of fun in his animagus form, and gets it. He loves the freedom and the playfulness it allows so sometimes she allows him to cuddle up to her in his dog form. However, if he thinks that he can just leave all that fur on the couches, the bed, the carpet, _everywhere_, then he can just forget about it.

18) **Blood**: Despite all his wealth, Sirius decides to return to work as an auror. His quite infamous, though he's been officially pardoned of all convictions, so it makes him a bit of a target on the job. The first time Hermione is called to St. Mungos she expects the worst. She arrives to find him a bit bloody and bruised, but still very much alive. She throws herself into his arms, wincing at his grunt of pain and informs him that is he ever scares her like that again she'll kill him herself and _wipe that_ _grin of your face, I'm being serious!_

19) **Diplomat**: Viktor Krum visits Hermione just after he retires from quidditch and goes to work for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. He's there as a messenger for the minister himself and pops into her office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was surprised but delighted to see him but Sirius, visiting her on her lunch break, did not share the sentiment. He becomes horribly inappropriate and when Viktor finally takes the hint to leave, Hermione spends the remainder of her break scowling and grumbling about jealous boyfriends.

20) **Restaurant**: If it were up to Sirius, all of their date nights would be in some pub or another. Hermione is by no means high maintenance, but she does enjoy being taken to a nice, romantic restaurant. She usually plans these types of dates, so when it's Sirius who makes the reservation she's shocked and a bit suspicious. Those suspicions were confirmed when he gets down to one knee. He barely makes it to the end of his little speech because she's thrown her arms around him shouting '_yes!_' for the whole restaurant to hear.


End file.
